A Mothers Love
by Avain1991
Summary: Harry Potters story is one most believe to know already. But what would change if instead of an Aunt and an Uncle to watch him it was someone willing to love and cherish him as if he was their own. This is the story of Harry growing and living a life of true happiness and knowing a love that effects us all. The love of a mother. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hey people I know most of you want me to update one of my stories already out there but I could not stop this one so don't blame me. So this idea came to me when I noticed that quite a few of the Harry/Rosalie stories revolve around a mother and son relationship and I realized that it would actually be great to see Harry raised by a good family. So this is my story about Harry growing up with a mother who would truly love and care for him. Remember unless it's OC I don't own it.

P.S _When the script is like this it's cannon time for Twilight or a persons thoughts._ When it's like this that means we're back in the past.

* * *

><p>A Mother's Love<p>

Chapter One

_Bella Swan looked around the bright and open house of the Cullen family with her boyfriend Edward nearby just watching her with a small smile on his face as she looked around her. "Wasn't what you expected was it?" He asked making Bella blush slightly but shake her head no. Before she spoke however she saw a picture she looked closer at it and saw that it was of Rosalie with a young boy with black messy hair._

_ The boy looked to be 4 maybe 5 with a wide smile a tooth missing his eyes closed as he smile at the camera while Rosalie held him and smiled as well. "Who's this?" Bella asked making Edward notice where she's looking and smiled again._

_ "That's Harry he's Rosalie's son." Edward explained making Bella look at him in surprise she never figured Rosalie for the maternal type. _

_"I thought Vampires couldn't have kids?"_

_ She asked making Edward sigh slightly "He's adopted. Rosalie found him one night and brought him home after she finished hunting." _

_"Maybe it would be best if she heard the whole story Edward." Bella looked over and saw Rosalie as well as the rest of the family behind her._

_ "I didn't know if you felt like sharing…it is a personal story." Edward said Rosalie just smiled and took the photo from Bella's hands and gently ran her finger along the glass of the frame. _

_"Where is Harry?" Bella asked making the family look at one another "He's enjoying a bit of free time with his fiancée in the tropics." Rosalie said making Bella raise an eyebrow._

_ "I met Harry for the first time on the night of November 1st 1981. We were in England at the time I was particularly fond of the deer herds that traveled the woods near a town called Surrey."_

* * *

><p>Rosalie finished cleaning off the last of the blood from her meal as she walked into the urban area of Surrey most of the town was covered in suburbs the perfect place if you were from the 1950's. Thankfully none of them were with Carlisle being the eldest herself, Edward, and Esme being close to WWI and the early Great Depression.<p>

Emmitt her mate grew up in the 1920's, Alice no one was sure of even said girl, and Jasper was the second eldest having grown up to see the Civil War. As she walked a scent hit her nostril making her pause she was hidden in the shadows and looked around knowing there was a human around…but the only thing she could see up and about was a tabby cat.

_"Strange."_ Rosalie thought as she watched for a bit before she looked over and suddenly saw an elderly man wearing long purple robes with stars on them with long white hair and beard along with a pair of half-moon spectacles. She watched in surprise as the man took out a silver tube like tool kind of like a lighter before he clicked it making the light from the lamppost fly towards him and into the lighter.

She almost felt like leaving until she heard that man talk to the cat "I should've known you'd be here…Professor McGonagall." He said making her raise an eyebrow that proceeded to vanish into her hair line when the cat turned into a stern looking woman wearing a traditional Scottish dress and a pointed hat.

"How did you know it was me?"

The woman asked "My dear Professor never have I seem a cat sit so stiffly." the man said with a slight laugh making Rosalie nod once in agreement.

"You would be stiff as well if you spent the day sitting on the cold street." McGonagall defended herself making the man laugh again. Rosalie stayed hidden and listened as they talked about celebrations, some man named Voldemort, and how said man was unable to kill a young boy named Harry Potter.

"May I ask what brings you here?" McGonagall asked once she finished drying her tears after once more being reminded of the loss of two more good people.

"I've come to bring Harry to his last living relatives." Dumbledore said making Rosalie look at the house he was looking at and remembered the couple that lived there at Number 4 Privet Drive.

"You…you can't….possibly mean them! Albus I spent the day watching and these people are the worst sort of Muggles there are. Wouldn't it be better for Harry to grow up in our world?" She asked

"To what end? Harry's life while considered precious to most would also be in more danger from the people wishing to use him in their own way in their own quest for power."

McGonagall paused at that but Rosalie narrowed her eyes since she could smell the lie coming off of Dumbledore's voice.

"Where is the boy?" McGonagall asked

"Hagrid is bringing him."

"You think it wise to trust Hagrid with such a thing?"

"My dear professor I trust Hagrid with my very life." No sooner had the man said the words when both of them felt their attention draw towards the sound of something approaching. Rosalie felt her eyes bulge as motor cycle landed on the ground supporting a giant of a man who raised a pair of massive goggles when he shut the bike off.

"Professor McGonagall…Professor Dumbledore sir." The giant said nodding towards them making Rosalie realize this was Hagrid while she agreed that the man looked intimidating something about him reminded her of Emmitt. Big and mean looking but with a heart of gold and a kind gentle soul that wouldn't harm a fly.

"No problems Hagrid?"

Dumbledore asked "No sir. Little tike fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol." Hagrid said reaching into the blanket harness strapped across his chest and lifted up a large bundle of blankets the head and arms of a baby boy in sight. Rosalie watched as Harry was left upon the doorstep of Petunia and Vernon Dursley of Number 4 before the giant got onto his motorcycle again stating that he was merely borrowing it and wanted to return it.

McGonagall turned back into her cat form after wishing Harry the best and padding away however her eyes focused upon Dumbledore once more. The elderly man took out his lighter device again and returned the light but unlike the other two there wasn't a look of well-wishing upon his face his was in a slightly twisted smile.

"Soon Harry you'll be prying for me to come and take you away from those people…and you like your parents you to shall fall for the greater good of all of Magical Britain." Dumbledore said before turning and vanishing. Rosalie growled at the spot where he had been before moving forward until she looked down at Harry and noticed the letter clutched in his tiny little fists as he lay there sleeping peacefully.

"If that man believes that I'm just going to stand here and let you be taken in by these…_people_…" Rose hissed the word 'people' not wanting to cuss in front of the baby. "…He's got another thing coming." She said before cradling Harry close and leaving moving at her normal speeds that no human magical or otherwise could ever hope to keep up with.

Rose made sure to stop at late night stores getting supplies from dippers to food for Harry arriving at her home to find it empty making her realize the others were still out hunting. _"Although I have no doubt Alice is doing everything to make them come home ASAP."_ Rose thought as she entered the living room just as Harry started to move and make a small fuss.

_"__That giant may have over done it with the number of blankets but he can sure swaddle babies."_ Rose thought as Harry started to stretch and move around yawning cutely making her smile. She didn't know how long she was there for but she spent what felt like moments just cooing to Harry getting coos back and a little laugh here and there making her smile brightly. She was just starting to feed Harry a bottle of hot formula when she heard her family return from their trip.

She knew from the happy patter of feet that Alice was leading them "Alright, alright pixy we get it something's got you feeling happy but can you tone it down I feel as if I'm gonna lose a tooth from all the surgery goodness you're excreting." Rose smiled as she heard her love and mate Emmitt she could hear the smile clear on his face knowing that he was just making fun of Alice.

"Alice just tell us what has got you so happy?" Edward almost demanded making Rose realize that Alice was blocking her visions about Harry.

"All in good time Edward." Alice said in a sing song voice before turning the corner and walked up towards Rose and Harry who was just sucking away on the bottle enjoying his formula.

"Alice…" A female voice started to ask before pausing as she turned the corner making Rose look at see the surprised expressions of her entire family.

Eventually it was Carlisle that woke from his shock first "Um…Rose why are you holding a baby? Better yet…where did you get him?" Carlisle asked.

After Rosalie told them all the story about what happened outside of Number 4 Privet they all looked at one another "We can't keep him Rose." Edward said in his normal elder brother tone that just made her glare at him. "Don't give me that look you know it's dangerous around us and he could be harmed. Hell what about the blood lust?!" Edward asked of her only to get three hissed shushes from Alice, Rosalie, and Esme as they glared at him motioning towards the sleepy looking Harry as he once more fell into slumber.

"Either way you can't tell me that it's safe for him to be here." Edward said using a soft tone that no human would be able to hear without straining their ears, but he and the other vampires could hear it as if he was right next to them speaking plain as day. Before Rosalie could debate the subject Alice held her hands out towards Harry Rosalie was reluctant but handed Harry over and blinked in surprise when Alice seemed to suddenly turn ridged her eyes unfocused as she held Harry safely. Everyone watched as Alice had her vision the only one with any idea what she was seeing was Edward and he flinched and hissed in pain randomly letting them know it wasn't good.

Then just as suddenly as it came Edward seemed to change from constantly hissing in pain to suddenly looking as if it was still possible he would be shedding tears. Alice woke from her vision and held Harry close to her rocking him as she looked up at Edward who looked at her "The first one was what his future holds if we don't take him in…the second is what will happen if we do take him in and give him a family." Alice said making Edward look at Harry again the look in his eyes seemed to be full of pain.

"What did you see?"

Rosalie asked Alice "If we don't take him in Harry's life will be filled with nothing but pain, death, despair, and…he would be murdered before he turned eighteen." Alice said making Rose hiss slightly in anger while Esme was covering her mouth in shock at the idea of one so young being killed.

"And the second vision?"

Carlisle asked "It was…beautiful Carlisle." Alice said making everyone pay more attention since for once Alice was using her serious tone of voice. A rarity in itself. "He'd know a life with love, what it's like to have a real family, and most of all…he would bring about such a bright future that…he appeared to be the sun in the darkness all around him."

"Was he…?"

Jasper's question was answered by a nod from the seer "At one point or another we will have to turn him but not until a time comes when he came make the choice knowing all the risks." Alice said making Rose growl slightly.

"No." The blonde hissed out glaring slightly at Alice "Rosalie…I know you hate this life and what it means. But if we don't turn him you're going to have to watch your son die. Whether it be of sickness, accident, old age, or worst…the Volturi." Carlisle paused when he saw Rosalie look ready to move already bringing Harry to her chest as if to protect him from an unseen enemy.

"Rose we can't fight the entire guard on our own. Because of their laws we'll have time…but even then it won't be forever." Carlisle said watching as Rose lowered Harry slightly and looked at his face before she slowly ran one finger down his face.

After a few hours she spoke "18…any younger and I'll rip the turner to pieces and set them a flame myself. Even if it was you Carlisle." Rose added the last part before standing up and carrying Harry left the room heading towards the room she and Emmitt share in the house.

"We're close to Italy Carlisle…"

Edward started after a long pause making Carlisle sigh "Which means Aro probably already knows or will learn about this in no time…looks like Harry's gonna get to see Italy." Carlisle said making a few look away from him. They were all slightly worried about all of this but knew there wasn't another option. Rosalie lied in bed looking at the still sleeping bundle that she had set down next to her gently she had removed a few of the blankets until it was down to the very last.

It was blue with strange balls of gold flying around the air with wings the size of Humming Birds she smiled when she saw the baby boys name embroidered in gold lettering. "I don't know what happened to your parents Harry…but I promise I will do everything I can to be the mother you need and deserve to have." She said in a whisper before kissing him on the forehead before a smell caught her nose making her move his bangs and saw the angry red scar on his forehead.

"*Sigh* After Carlisle gives you a checkup that is." She said thinking about the things they were gonna have to do to get rid of the mark so it couldn't be used to identify Harry in the future.

A week later Rose was pushing a stroller with Harry sitting and looking around at all the new sights. The sun had set a little while ago and Rosalie, Harry, Carlisle, and Esme all had an appointment to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius the three brothers that lead the Volturi the closest thing to royalty for Vampires as they walked through their home towards their main mansion.

"I can't believe you talked us into this. We could've…"

"Rosalie you and I both know that eventually someone loyal to them would realize that you've become his new mother…but they also could have chosen at any point in time to come after us to get the facts. And we both know how often it is they listen to the ones they are there to 'judge' before they've already made their decisions on what they are going to do." Carlisle said while they walked the darkening streets of Volterra.

Rose growled but relented knowing he was right in the long run and it would just be even more dangerous for Harry to be exposed to that in the future. Eventually the group was led into the room of the three sitting in the thrones the guards with them mostly Jane and a few of the muscle.

"Ah Carlisle my friend! Welcome back to Volterra." Aro the brother in the middle said standing with a bright smile upon his face "Hello again Aro." Carlisle said smiling as well as he grasped Aro's forearm and shook his hand.

"Allow me to reintroduce my wife Esme." Carlisle said motioning to Esme who smiled and gave a slight bow which Aro returned.

"And this is Rosalie our eldest daughter. We've come before you to inform you of a little change that has happened in our family." Carlisle said as Rose lifted Harry out of the carriage and held him close.

"Oh ho…what is this?" Aro asked

"This is Harry. I found him abandoned upon the doorstep of a family that is well known for being abusive towards anyone that doesn't have power or share their last name." Rosalie said.

She walked over and held her hand out to Aro he took it and held her hand with both of his using his gift that allowed him to see every thought and memory that a person had with just a touch.

"Interesting…" Aro said once he released her hand "…it seems you've also stumbled upon the hidden world of Britannia when you found this boy." Aro said Rosalie noticed Marcus and Caius both stiffening up slightly.

"You know of this world Aro?" Carlisle asked cautiously part of him wondering what could bother the brother so.

"Indeed Carlisle. One does not grow to be our ages and not learn of a hidden world or two. This one in particular speaks of people…like young Harry here…human but having gifts that allow them to do many things. However many of them also have the tendency to think they are higher up the food chain than anything else in the world. Others grew up in the normal human world but were drawn into the hidden world for the Mages." Aro explained to them.

"One however decided to go too far in his quest for power and came to us directly demanding we give him power to help him take over his island…we refused and drove him away." Caius said in his bored voice making the Cullen trio look at him and Marcus.

"However…it seems brothers that he met his end thanks to this one." Aro said making Marcus and Caius look at their brother. "May I?" Aro asked holding his hands out to Harry Rose hesitated but slowly handed Harry over and watched as Aro's head seemed to turn to the side the smile still on his face.

"Aw the mind of a child…so simple yet so vast." Aro said after a few moments before handing Harry back to Rose who accepted him happily. "It seems that there was a reason Riddle wished to attack this child." Aro said making the family look at him as he turned and walked towards a window that allowed him to look over the city.

"What did you see brother?" Marcus asked

"A happy family spending All Hollows Eve together when the parents suddenly gain fearful looks when a sound hit the air. His father told his mother to run that Riddle had found them and she needed to get them away. Lily…the mother…followed this order and tried to run only to find that there was no way out. She eventually laid young Harry here in his bed and kneed down to talk with him. I will not repeat the message she gave him to any but him when he is older and wishes to know it." Aro said getting nods of understanding from his brothers.

"Young Lily begged for her sons life. Begged the one then known as Voldemort to spare her son and to take her life in place of his. Riddle slew her making her fall upon the ground dead…Harry at first just thought it was a game his father was playing under the cloak." Aro said not seeming to notice the gasp from the women in the room.

"It wasn't until he saw Riddles red eyes that he realized something was wrong. Riddles spell hit him upon his brow but…" Aro paused making everyone wonder what he had seen. "Harry's eyes…they turned a gold color and his body seemed to be covered in a bright energy filled with life before the spell rebounded upon Riddle destroying him instead." Aro said making both brothers look at one another before they too rose up and moved towards their third brother.

"Young Harry has a destiny about him…one that could very well affect our world as well as the hidden one of Britannia."

"What would you suggest than Aro?" Caius asked looking at the long haired leader who looked thoughtful.

"There is already a strong bond of motherly love growing in the one holding young Harry." Marcus said making his brothers look at him before all three looked at Rosalie who had started to play slightly with Harry. "She along with the others are already becoming close to him…I think it would be safe to say they would die for him." Marcus added making Aro nod.

"I saw within Harry's mind that he already has a love for them as well…well all but the one known as Edward. To him Edward is just an annoyance that likes to bother him." Aro said smiling at the end. "If you agree to not turn him until he is at least 16 and no older than 18 than I do not believe there will be any problems with your family taking him Carlisle." Aro said after a few moments of inner debate making the family smile especially Rose who hugged Harry close and kissed him.

"Should you require it I can help you contact a human lawyer that can insure that you are allowed to keep young Harry." Marcus said making Rosalie look at the normally quite brother a questioning look in her eyes.

"I can see your love for him young one…it has been many a lifetime since I have seen such pure motherly affection. I wouldn't want anything to break it or threaten it." Rosalie smiled at Marcus and did something not many in the past had ever tried.

She hugged the usually silent brother surprising him before he patted her back showing juts how unused to such things he truly is. Once they left the main throne room of the brothers Rosalie got a phone call "So I hear I've got a son to help care for." Emmitt's voice said making Rose smile as she and her husband began talking details about officially making Harry their son.

* * *

><p>That's all for now folks R&amp;R tell me what you think and don't worry I'm working to update the other stories ASAP. Ja Ne<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Due to some techical issues I am forced to take a Hiatus until they are fixed or I can find a different computer system to use. Sorry everyone


End file.
